Tattoo
by navysave
Summary: Part fluff, part drama and mostly smut! It's the first sex scene I've ever written, so feedback is greatly appreciated!


This is the first sex scene I've written… That's all I have to say really! Hope you guys enjoy.

I don't own CSI or any of the characters.

**Tattoo**

"Hey, Catherine, will you tell Sara!" I've just walked into the break room and Sara, my beautiful partner, is stood by the coffee machine and Greg is leant on the counter.

"Tell her what, Greggo?" This is probably some pointless, trivial, childish bull-

"She's in pain and she wont tell me why." What?

"What?" I try and contain my worry, despite the fact Sara and I have been together for a few months, we haven't told anybody at work yet. In fact, we haven't told anybody.

"No, I'm not. I'm fine." I look at Sara.

"Where do you hurt?" I slowly move over to Sara, careful of my movements and my facial expression.

"I don't, I'm fine-"

"Her ribs, on the left side." I thanked Greg and took Sara to my office, closing and locking the door behind us.

"Cath, I'm fine-"

"Lift your shirt." I'm not in the mood for her to play her macho part, "Sara… Just, please." I say, my voice is weak as tears sting my eyes.

"Baby, don't cry, I'm fine. I wanted to show you this later…" She trailed off as she lifted her shirt over her head. "As you can see… I got a tattoo." I gasped as my fingers gently touched around the edges of the design. Right there, on Sara's perfect skin, just under her left breast, were the letters 'CLW' followed by an outline of a heart. "Catherine Lily Willows… I love you." This is the first time she's said those words. I didn't know what to say.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

"Is that good or bad?" Sara asked, unsure. I pressed my lips to hers.

"Good, it's good." My voice still no louder than a whisper. Sara grins at me, it falters when she realises I've not said those three words she wants to hear.

"I've got to go." Her voice is cold, those words are on the tip of my tongue but this crippling fear I have is stopping me from saying them. I want to. I do love her.

-Page Break-

It's been three days since Sara revealed her tattoo to me, and we've not really spoken since. She's been avoiding me and only talking to me when absolutely necessary. I've hurt her. Hopefully, soon, that will change. I've booked myself in to get a tattoo, in the same place as Sara's with 'SS' followed by the same heart shape. I just have to think of a way to get her alone with me to show her.

-Page Break-

Shit, that was painful. It wasn't unbearable but it sure as hell stings. I love it though and I can't stop grinning because I have it. I can't wait to show Sara, but I'll have to, we're on the same shift tomorrow.

-Page Break-

"Sara, I've got something I need you to take a look at in my office-"

"Not now Catherine, I'm busy." She walked out of the break room, leaving me deflated and unbelievably close to tears.

"You two had another falling out?" That was Nick, he and Warrick were getting a coffee and going over case notes.

"Uhm, yeah." I run a hand through my hair absentmindedly.

"So that's what it is…" Nick trailed off, continuing after confused looks from both me and Warrick. "Y'all haven't noticed? She's hardly spoke to anyone, and when she has, it's been to bite their head off! You need to show her you're sorry, Catherine, and soon before Ecklie gets to her." With that, Nick and Warrick left the break room. I didn't mind that he automatically thought it was my fault that she was upset, because it actually was my fault. I exhaled and an idea came to my mind…

-Page Break-

"Does anyone know why we're all here?" That was Warrick, I paged him, Greg, Grissom, Nick and Sara to the break room.

"You're all here because I've got something I need to share with you all."

"You're secretly a man!" Greg joked, the boys shared a laugh, Sara remained stone-faced.

"Uhhhhh, no. It's better if I just go right ahead and show you all." I then moved my hands to the buttons of my blouse.

"Ooooooooooh a show!" Greg again.

"No Greg, this isn't for you." I turned to Sara and pulled the left side of my blouse away from my body, revealing my tattoo.

"You got a tattoo?! What's SS?" Nick asked, his brows furrowing.

"SS is Sara Sidle. I love you Sara." I spoke. The whole room was enveloped in silence and Sara hadn't spoken or moved. I prayed that I hadn't offended her with this public show of affection. She stood and walked slowly over to me, her fingers reaching out to the tattoo. I gasped as her cold hands ghosted over my ribs. "So what do you think?" I whispered, forgetting completely about our audience.

"I love it." And then she kissed me, all the tension and worrying that I had was gone. She pulled away at the sound of wolf whistling and looked embarrassed while I buttoned up my blouse.

"So you two…" Warrick trailed off.

"Yeah, us two." I smiled, I like the way that sounded.

"How long?" Nick asked.

"A few months." I looked at Sara, she was staring at Grissom.

"Months?" Grissom gasped out. Sara and I nodded. Grissom stood up and walked toward me. "How could you?! You knew how I felt about her and, what? You just had to seduce her, you weren't happy with fucking random guys so you had to take my Sara?!" I gasped and readied my hand to slap him across the face but Sara beat me to it.

"How dare you speak to her like that. She didn't need to seduce me because I already loved her. I was never yours Grissom. We were never anything." With that, Grissom left, tears stung my eyes. I actually didn't know how Grissom felt about Sara. Before I knew it, Sara was steering me toward my office. "I'm sorry he spoke to you like that." She spoke into my ear as she held me. I sighed.

"It's not your fault."

"I should've hit him harder." I laughed.

"No you shouldn't! You shouldn't have hit him at all, you could lose your job."

"Technically, _you're _my boss…" She trailed off, mischief surrounding her words. "You didn't see me do anything, did you _boss_?"

"Hmm," I hummed onto Sara's chest, "well that depends." I slowly walked away from Sara and perched on the edge of my desk.

"Depends on what?" She walked over to the office door and flicked the lock.

"What can you offer me, Miss Sidle?" She sits down on the seat in front of me.

"Everything." I bite my lip. "It's not a case of what I can offer you… What do you want?" She stands next to me, speaking quietly and close to my ear. Her hand slowly trails up my leg and lands on my hips where her fingers trail invisible patterns. The rush of heat to between my legs shortens my patience and I don't want to play this game.

"I want you." Sara grins and leans in, gently scraping her teeth across my jaw line.

"You want me to do what?" She asks, full of false innocence. Her hand that was previously on my hip is now palming my breast.

"I want you to fuck me." I growl as she moves one of her legs between mine and pushes up against my heat.

"But we're at work… That's _very_ naughty, Catherine." I throw my head back, revealing more of my neck to her talented mouth.

"I'm naughty." I feel her moan against my throat. At the beginning of this, I was the one with the power, and somehow, like always, Sara takes it away from me. I'm not complaining but just this once, I want to be in control. I grab her wrists and push her away from me, a look of confusion fleets across her face. "I'm the boss here." I push her down into the seat she was previously sat on. I sit on her lap and grind softly onto her thighs. "I'm in control." She moves her hands to my hips and I immediately remove them. "No touching." She growls at me, but doesn't try to touch me again. I get up off of Sara and sit at the chair behind my desk. I can see she wants to move, but she stays seated. We sit in silence for three minutes.

"Cath." Her voice is deep and full of need. I look up from the paperwork I wasn't reading. "What do you want me to do?" My eyes snap shut and I inhale sharply through my nose. A wicked idea comes to my mind.

"Sara… When I'm not with you, do you think of me?" She nods immediately. "And… When I'm not with you, and you want to fuck, what do you do?" She gulps.

"I think of you." Perfect answer.

"And what do you want to do when you think of me?" It's taking all of the self control I possess and then some to keep my voice level.

"I want to be with you."

"But you can't. So what do you do?" She gulps again.

"I… I touch myself." I cant stop a small moan escaping my mouth. She smiles at my reaction. "I pretend it's you." Fuck. My eyes snap shut again at that little revelation. "And when I come, I say your name." Fuuuuuuuuuuck.

"Sara… I'd like for you to demonstrate what you do when I'm not there." A look of surprise crosses her face, followed by arousal.

"You want to watch me fuck myself?" Oh my fucking god. I nod.

"Yes." I answer, my voice level and not giving away any emotion. However, how turned on I am and how much I want this is painted all over my face, and all over my panties. She slowly lifts her shirt up and then over her head, throwing it across the room. I don't know where it lands, I can't take my eyes off of Sara's newly exposed skin. I've seen it many times before, and each time she still takes my breath away. And now with my initials on her perfect skin forever… Fuck. Her hands scratch from her hips to just beside her breasts, she pauses, then her hands follow their scratches back to her hips and she unbuttons her trousers. Her fingers disappear underneath her underwear and her head drops back. Fuck.

"Mmm, god Cath, I'm so wet." Fuuuuuuuuuck. I don't trust my voice to talk at the minute, so I don't reply. My hands soon mirror hers, disappearing under my skirt. She's so sexy. She opens her heavy lidded eyes to look at me and they immediately snap shut again. "Fuck Cath." I grin. Her hips begin to grind onto her hand, starting slow and turning frantic. She's close. "Cath, fuck, I'm gonna-" With that, she bites down hard on her lip until her hips slow down and stop.

"Wow." I whisper. I've never seen anything so sexy.

"Yeah, that was pretty wow." She laughs. I was about to speak when there was a knock at the door.

"Catherine, I'd like to talk please." Sara looks at me wide eyed, there's no time for her to find her shirt. Shit. I gesture to my desk.

"Get under my desk." She does as I open the door. It's Grissom. "Yes?"

"We need to talk," He looks around, "In private?" I sigh and step back, he walks over to the seat Sara came on not two minutes ago. Thankfully, he sits on the one next to it.

"So… What's this about?" I ask as I sit down at my chair, trying my hardest to ignore my half-naked girlfriend hiding next to my legs.

"I… I came to apologise for what I said. I know you didn't seduce Sara, I know she wasn't mine and I know you had no idea how I felt. I'm sorry." I nod. What he said wasn't really entering my brain right now. I was completely focused on Sara's hand that had slowly worked it's way up my legs to find my heat. Shit. She can't do this.

"Ooookaay… Well now that's cleared up, you can leave, I have a lot of paperwork-"

"I want you to know that I'm okay with you and Sara…"

"Cool." I try desperately to stop the hitch in my breath affect my words. Sara has just pushed two of her fingers inside me.

"Are you okay Catherine?"

"Yep." My hands grip my desk, knuckles turning white.

"You don't seem it-"

"I'm fine. I'm just busy- I have work to do." I rush out. He nods and leaves, apologising again.

"Fuck Cath, you're so wet…" Sara whispers. Oh my god. I cant help the moan that escapes my lips as my head drops back. She laughs. "You like being fucked, don't you?" I can almost hear the smug look on her face.

"Yesssssss." That must've been the answer Sara was looking for, she sped up her thrusting. "Sara… I'm gonna-"

"Good."

"Not good, I cant be quiet." I rush out. I've always been a… _Vocal _lover. There's a pause.

"Good." She speeds up pace again and I know it's only a matter of time. "Come for me Catherine." That's all it takes for me to shout Sara's name and some expletives repeatedly like a mantra, my thighs clamp shut around her hand and I don't un-trap her until my breath evens out. She climbs out from under the desk and sits on my lap, slowly bringing her fingers to her mouth and cleaning them. Fuck. She smiles at me with the most mischievous look I've ever seen.

"You're gonna kill me one day." I breathe out, my hands moving to hips. She leans in and kisses me gently on the lips.

"I love you." She looks deep into my eyes.

"I love you too."


End file.
